tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ismail's Survivor: Cagayan
Season Summary Survivor Cagayan was the first season in Ismail's Survivor Series. Cagayan featured 22 Castaways divided into 3 tribes of 7 with 1 castaway joining the game on Day 3 after the winning team won won to right for an extra player. This seasons twists included Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty where each tribe had each attribute it takes to win Survivor. As this season was the first season the host decided to go back to basics which meant no hidden immunity idols. The Brawn tribe and Brains tribe started off well winning both Immunities in the first 2 episodes. When the Brawn tribe won the fist immunity challenge they were rewarded with an extra Tribemate. Day 7 saw the brains go to tribal council while Day 10 saw the Brawns go to tribal. By Day 12 the tribes were pretty even and it was time for the switch where 2 new tribes of 9 were formed. After losing the next immunity challenge the Utak tribe was spilt into 2 warring allainces each fighting for control by the end of the night one alliance had a 5-3 majority. Following tribal Eskebeste lost the next challenge and went to tribal however, Leo felt he didn't have the time on his hand to play this game and therefore quit. The tribes were then even at 8 each. At the next immunity challenge the tribes learned there would be a double tribal that night and so all fought hard in the challenge where Maggie came out victorious for Eskebeste and Lee for Utak. At Utaks tribal there was tension between Bobby and Adam each thinking the other should go in the end Free was blindsided. Over at Eskebetse's tribal Walker took the fall with a near unanimous vote. With 5 former Brawns voted out back to back after winning the first 3 immunities anything can happen. After losing the next immunity challenge Eskebetse once again faces tribal and had a hard decision on their hands but in the end Nin was voted out after being tied with Angel and the tribe thought he would flip back to the Brains so he failed to make the merge or jury. This news was told to the remaining 13 players left in the game who were all shocked and scrambled to get votes on their side. Their new tribe name was Magkasama and they lived at the old Beauty camp. The players also learned the jury would start sooner than expected. At the first individual immunity all was at stake for that crucial first merged tribal immunity in the end Wiley Won and secured himself a 1 in 12 shot at the million dollar prize. At tribal with so many people voting it was chaos and amongst the midst Bobby was voted out with just 4 votes out of 13 making Survivor History. At the next immunity challenge everyone fought hard after last nights tribal however Wiley won it and ensured he wouldn't be blindsided or voted out. With 12 left anything can happen, Mike was sure he was next but at tribal a new alliance took out a perceived threat Tim and he was blindsided with 5 votes while Mike received 4. 11 were left 6 being left in the dark. At the next challenge the castaways competed in a simple poll challenge to get immunity with Michonne winning beating the other 10 by a long shot. Castaways The Game Voting History